


Trailing Behind

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John hadn’t been able to drop off at all in the caravan. Sherlock, conversely, was sleeping like a baby. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Up every two hours and making a hell of a racket.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailing Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
>  
> 
> I know Martin Freeman famously can't drive but it does seem unlikely to me that John Watson can't. I wondered if Sherlock was doing all the driving in _The Hounds of Baskerville_ in order to save John's shoulder...

John hadn’t been able to drop off at all in the caravan. Sherlock, conversely, was sleeping like a baby.

Up every two hours and making a hell of a racket.  
  
“Sherlock,” said John. “There is no nicotine in this vehicle. Go to bed.”  
  
Sherlock glared and sipped his fifth cup of coffee.   
  
John groaned.   
  
At least the case was over. Tomorrow they would be back in London.  
  
  
  
  
John checked the connection between the caravan and car and got into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Shall I drive..?” asked Sherlock.  
  
Ah, apologising for last night, thought John.  
  
“We don’t want to end up crashing into the embankment if your shoulder locks,” said Sherlock.  
  
John started the car.  
  
  
  
  
For an hour he listened to Sherlock complaining. Despite having just solved a case, Sherlock was already craving more stimulation.  
  
At the next service station John pulled over.   
  
“I’ve had enough. Go and buy some cigarettes.”  
  
Sherlock stared. “Really?”  
  
“Yes,” said John.  
  
Sherlock studied John’s face. Then he got out of the car and went into the shop.  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the journey went smoothly. Caravan and car returned to the rental company, by eight John was home.   
  
“Isn’t Sherlock with you?” asked Mrs Hudson as he headed for the stairs.  
  
“Oh dear,” said John cheerfully as he went up.   
  
“I think I’ve accidentally left him behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly posted this and deleted it again, so I apologise if anyone is seeing it for the second time. I'm sure once was more than enough ^^


End file.
